


Chance Encounters

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWQ 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: We really must stop meeting like this, Marshal.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWQ 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706848
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3  
> Prompt: Best Laid Plans  
> Genre: Western  
> Word Count: Between 300 and 400 words

Arthur’s done plenty of crazy things as a Marshal, but hiding in a bordello is definitely a first. 

He gently pushes another prostitute out of his lap as he peers out the window. The gunmen are still outside, hunting for him.

The prostitute leans closer and says, in a voice too deep to be a woman’s, “We really must stop meeting like this, Marshal.”

Arthur’s eyes narrow. “Eames? What are you doing here?”

Eames pouts. “You promised to meet me, but you never showed.”

“I know,” Arthur sighs, “I’m sorry. I got sent on another job.”

Eames leans over Arthur’s lap to look out the window at the men. “Need a hand?”

“I can handle it. You should go before someone catches you.”

Eames hums. “That’s your job.”

“Damn straight,” Arthur says with a smirk. “But really, you should go.”

“I’ll wait for you by the Mississippi.” Eames kisses his temple. “Don’t be late.”

Hours later, as Arthur hands the gunmen over to the local Sheriff, he realizes Eames stole his badge. Again.

*

It was his first case as a Deputy U.S. Marshal: transport the infamous Rogue Bandit from Tulsa to the courthouse. 

Arthur kept the Bandit on a short leash for the entire trip, and kept himself locked behind a veneer of professionalism.

“Too good to talk to common criminals?” the Bandit asked with a rakish grin.

"I've got your number," Arthur muttered. "I'm not going to let you work your wily charms on me."

The Bandit smirked. "Why not? I've never had any complaints."

Arthur ignored him and set up camp for the night.

At dawn, he woke up tied to a tree, his badge and Bandit long gone.

He cursed himself for his stupidity. But at least the Bandit had left him a horse.

*

Arthur catches up to Eames by sundown, lounging on the banks of the Mississippi.

“I _will_ arrest you someday,” he declares, settling down at Eames’ side.

“Of course, darling, it’s only fair,” Eames says. “You’re the one who lost me in the first place.”

“Shut up,” Arthur says, and he leans in and kisses Eames with lazy familiarity. 

Eames hums. “I’m heading to Arkansas,” he murmurs against Arthur’s lips. “Want to see the gold mines.”

Arthur grins. “Sounds fun. I’ll meet you there.”


End file.
